Miiverse
Miiverse 'is Nintendo's first social network available on the Wii U Console and from the Internet. It allows users to communicate by drawing or typing messages and posting them in game communities and socialize with Miis. Miiverse is a Nintendo Network service. Your user account must be linked to a Nintendo Network account in order for you to use it. The service will be available on future consoles from Nintendo as well, as Miiverse is a future project. Features Profiles Nintendo Network/Miiverse users have profiles instead of friend code (used on the Wii and the Nintendo 3DS). Users can send friend requests, follow people, view a person's Miiverse posts, view a person's friends, and view who is following a person + who a person is following. Communities Communities are where users can post things in Miiverse. There are currently 4 types of communities. *'Game + Application Communities - Posts related to a certain game. *'Private Communities' - Private Miiverse communities. *'News Communities' - News posts. *'Developer's Room Communities + Announcement Communities' - Posts from Nintendo staff or developers of a game. User communities will be added in a future update, according to Nintendo. Posts and Sharing With Miiverse, you can currently post these to communities: *'Typed Comments '- Comments typed using the Wii U GamePad. *'Drawings + Artwork' - Comments or artwork drawn with the GamePad. *'Accomplishments' - Can be shared when you acheive something in a game/app with Miiverse integration. *'YouTube Videos' - YouTube videos can be shared with Miiverse. *'Screenshots' - If you press the Home button while in a game/app, you can share a screenshot of that game/app. You cannot share screenshots in an online lobby or game, as the Home menu cannot be accessed while playing multiplayer. Users can "Yeah" or "Unyeah" (Like/Dislike) posts from other users and view other users that yeahed the post. Instant messages (IMs) or personal messages (PMs) can be sent to users on your friend list on Miiverse by tapping "Messages". Friend List Your friend list can be viewed at any time by pressing the Home button and selecting "Friend List". Once there, you can view your friends and their status, see if your friends have played any games with you, view friend requests, register friends, or change friend list settings. Notifications When a notification has been received, the Home button will flash. You can access the notifications menu by pressing the notifications icon on the Home menu. WaraWara Plaza Integration The WaraWara Plaza is the Wii U version of the Mii Plaza/StreetPass Mii Plaza. When the Wii U is powered on, or the Wii U Menu is loaded, you will see the WaraWara Plaza. This can only be done if the Wii U is connected to the internet. Other users' Miis will appear on your screen, along with Miiverse comments about the games above them. If a Mii is tapped on, you will have the option to view the user's Miiverse post, reply to the post, launch the game that the post is related to, or open the game in the Nintendo eShop. Miiverse for Browsers and Application On April 24, 2013, Nintendo launched Miiverse for browsers, smartphones, and other devices. It is still in beta. To login, you will need to enter your Nintendo Network credentials. Nintendo plans to make a Miiverse app for the Nintendo 3DS and smartphones in the future. Nintendo Network Login Miiverse for Browsers Developers Wii U developers can integrate Miiverse into their games. In New Super Mario Bros. U , users can use Miiverse to comment on different courses or levels. NSMBU, Nintendo Land and Resident Evil: Revelations Wii U are currently the only games to integrate Miiverse functionality, but many more are on the way. Videos File:Welcome to the Miiverse|Welcome to the Miiverse File:Wii U OS Posting to Miiverse Community|Posting to Miiverse Community File:Miiverse Demo - E3 2012|Miiverse Demo - E3 2012 File: Links Miiverse for Browsers Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Mii Category:Mii Plaza Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza Category:Nintendo Category:Social Network Category:Nintendo Network